batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
John Webster
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Alyssa Webster (May 24, 2014 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Alyssa, Lexi & Zoey (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Daniel Webster (father) Sandra Webster (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Daniel, Brent & Jordan (brothers) Elizabeth & Victoria (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 15 biological nephews & nieces Gil Bates & Kelly Bates (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 10 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}John Elliott Webster (born November 21, 1989) is the fifth child and fourth son of of Daniel Webster and Sandra Webster. He is the brother of David Webster, Brent Webster, Jordan Webster, Elizabeth Miller and Victoria Webster. He is the husband of Alyssa Webster and the father of their children, Allie, Lexi and Zoey. Early life John Elliott Webster was born on November 21, 1989, to Daniel and Sandra Webster. He was the couple's fifth child and they went on to have one more child after him. John was raised as an active participant of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. At some point he came in fifth place in a national Bible quiz competition. Personal life Courtship In 2012, John met Alyssa Bates while she was working on his father's campaign for the United States House of Representatives. On November 6, 2013, John took Alyssa out on a date that started at Ijams Nature Center in Knoxville, where he gave her a necklace. They then had lunch on the porch at Rafferty's before heading to Rock City in Chattanooga, Tennessee, where he asked her to enter a courtship. Engagement On January 16, 2014, John took Alyssa out to a beach at Disney's Contemporary Resort. Realizing what was happening, Alyssa began crying, and John proposed to her. Afterward they took a rented car to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse for dinner. Marriage John married Alyssa Bates on May 24, 2014, at Salem Baptist Church in Knoxville, Tennesse. His best man was his brother, Jordan Webster. The groomsmen were his brothers Brent, David and Jonathan, future brother-in-law Nathan Bates, and friends Joe Miller, Lewis Albright. His ring bearers were his nephew Grant Webster and his future brother-in-law Judson. His sister Tori Webster was the maid of honor. Fatherhood On November 18, 2014, John and Alyssa announced that they were pregnant with their first child. "We are overwhelmed with excitement to be expecting," the couple said in a statement. "We can't wait to welcome our precious little baby into the world." On April 11, 2015, their daughter, Allie Jane, was born. "We are so excited to welcome our healthy, beautiful baby girl Allie Jane into the world. We are ecstatic and grateful to receive this precious gift." She weighed 6 pounds and 11 ounces and was 21 inches long. On September 15, 2016, John and |Alyssa announced that they were expecting their second child, a girl, with a due date of January 27, 2017. At 7:20 pm on January 26, 2017, their second child, Lexi Mae, was born. She weighed 6 pounds and 2 ounces. On November 9, 2017, John and Alyssa announced that they were expecting their third child, a daughter to be named Zoey Joy Webster, with a due date in April of 2018. At 4:22 am on March 28, 2018, their third daughter, Zoey Joy, was born. She weighed 6 pounds and was 19 inches long. Career Air conditioning John works for his family's air conditioning company, Webster Air Conditioning & Heating Inc. Cleaning John owns "Johnny On the Spot Cleaning", which he and his wife opearate. This business cleans commercial spaces. Television John occasionally appears on the UpTV show Bringing Up Bates, which chronicles the lives of his wife Alyssa's family. Gallery AlyssaJohn-Courting.jpg|John asking Alyssa to court. AlyssaJohn-Engaged.jpg|John proposing to Alyssa. AlyssaJohn-Married.jpg|Just married. AlyssaJohn-Allie.jpg|Alyssa, John and baby Allie. AlyssaJohn-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. AlyssaJohn-Lexi.jpg|Alyssa, John, Allie and baby Lexi. AlyssaJohn-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. AlyssaJohn-Zoey.jpg|Alyssa, John, Allie, Lexi and baby Zoey. John-September19.jpg|John in September 2019. John-November19.jpg|John in November 2019. Category:Websters Category:Married Category:Parents Category:In-Laws